


Day 10: Armpit Kink

by ImagineBeatles



Series: Magical Mystery Smut Month [11]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Magical Mystery Smut Month, Rutting, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, paris fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paris, 1961. Paul has a thing for John's armpits.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Magical Mystery Smut Month [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811731
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Day 10: Armpit Kink

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, but it's here. I struggled with this one, even though I'm not really sure why. But it's here! It's inspired on a poem of Paul's called "Rockin' On" that he published in his poetry book "Blackbird Singing". You can read the entire poem [here](https://mclennonwasreal.tumblr.com/post/174241651479/rocking-on). 
> 
> Also, yes, great summary, I know. But that's literally all this fic is so... enjoy!

Paris, 1961  
  
_I want to smell_ _  
_ _Your underarm odeur_ _  
_ _I want to drink_ _  
_ _Your ice cream soda_

_Reminisce_ _  
_ _About our childhood_ _  
_ _What we did_ _  
_ _In deepest wildwoods_

_  
_ Paul let out a loud groan as John pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his body, placing his legs on either side of him. The rush of the alcohol in his blood made him feel warm and fuzzy inside and when John sat himself down in his lap, he let out a fit of giggles, happy to finally have the other man on top of him. 

The bed they found themselves in was small, too small to comfortably fit two people, but neither Paul nor John truly minded. They were happy to have a bed at all, and especially one they could share. Paris made the world feel magical, and to Paul it was as if he had been pulled into some kind of French existentialist novel that gave anything otherwise uncomfortable, dirty or unpleasant a romantic glow. One of those things being a tiny, hard mattress that you shared with your secret lover in a cheap hotel, hidden away in a dark alleyway in Montmartre. To Paul, it was perfect, just as the whole city was perfect. 

“God, I thought Jürgen would never let us go,” John muttered as he took Paul’s head in his hands, his palms cupping his face, and pressed his lips to Paul's cheeks, planting kisses all over them. In response, Paul’s hands found their way to John’s hips, holding him firmly and pulling him closer. 

“He didn’t seem very keen on letting us go,” he agreed, and he smiled as John’s lips found his nose, his jaw, and finally his mouth, where he placed a chaste but lingering kiss. 

Paul felt dizzy at the attention. He closed his eyes for a moment to simply enjoy the feeling, humming as John’s hands fell from his face, sliding down to his shoulders and then his chest, rubbing at his muscles through the material of his shirt. His own fingers made to grab at the hem of John’s shirt, pulling it out of his leather trousers and slipping his fingers underneath to touch the pale warm skin that was hidden there. 

All day they had longed to touch each other, to kiss and hold each other, but they’d naturally had to refrain, only able to steal quick glances and occasionally lightly brush hands when no one was watching. 

To be able to touch John now, fully, without needing to worry about where or for how long or if anyone was nearby who could see, was freeing, and Paul felt his fingers burn with a need for more. 

He slid them up higher, over John's stomach, his sides, and further to his chest, inching John’s shirt up as he moved. He had always loved John’s body, wider and thicker than his own, surprisingly muscular underneath the soft flesh, skin pale smooth and almost hairless, yet undeniable masculine. He loved to feel and grab and kiss it, making John shiver under his ministrations. 

“Been wanting you all day,” Paul said as he looked up at John, catching his eye for a moment, before leaning in for another kiss. His fingers dug into John’s skin, and this time, he let his tongue flick over John’s lips, teasing and asking for permission before slipping it past them when John opened his mouth. 

“Paul…” John moaned, and sucking on Paul’s tongue, he pressed closer. One of his hands tangled itself into Paul’s locks and pulled, making Paul groan at the hint of pain as he cocked his head to deepen the kiss. 

His hands flattened on John's skin as he pressed in deeper, kissing John harder, and moaned as he let his tongue explore every part of his lover's mouth. John tasted like cigarettes, alcohol and something so unbelievably  _ John  _ that had Paul addicted. His cock hardened quickly, pressing against his underwear, restricted by the tight leather of his trousers, which — while looking great — always frustrated him in moments like these. 

Even though he tried not to hurry, wanting to appreciate this moment now they were finally alone, when John leaned into his touch with a needy growl, Paul couldn't hold back any longer. He needed more, needed John’s skin and needed it now, and so he reached up, grabbing John's leather jacket and pushing it off his frame. He tried to be quick about it, but the leather resisted, and it took Paul a couple of hard quick tugs before it finally dropped to the floor. 

“Eager,” John mused, their kiss breaking for a moment as he slid a hand down to stroke his palm over Paul’s crotch, smiling smugly as Paul groaned and leaned in to suck at the skin of John’s neck. 

“As if you aren’t,” Paul said, inching his hips up into John’s hand as his arms wrapped themselves around the other boy, his hands once more disappearing under John’s shirt, draggin his nails over John’s back. 

When John squeezed him through his trousers again, he moaned and tightened his hold before rolling them over, forcing his lover down on the bed. Paul always liked how John gave into him, how he would let Paul take control, give himself up so willingly, groaning and spreading his legs to welcome Paul between them as he did now. 

Paul looked at him for a moment, appreciating his lover's handsome face, with the aquiline nose, the flush on his cheeks, and Paul’s spit glistening on his soft, thin lips. John’s hair, their cuts now perfectly matching thanks to Jürgen, looked soft as it lay in a mused mess on his head, brown but with that twinge of red that Paul loved. The boy was panting, breathing heavily in his arousal, and when Paul shifted his hips, he could feel it; John’s erection, pressing against his own through the thick leather. He let out a groan at the feeling and buckled down into him. 

“Fuck…” John moaned, his hand coming up to pull at Paul’s shirt, wanting it off. Paul quickly complied, pulling his shirt off and throwing it aside before leaning in to kiss John again. He sighed as he felt John’s hands on him, caressing his back and his sides. They drifted lower as John opened his mouth for him again, and grabbed at his arse, giving it a squeeze as Paul bucked down again. 

“More,” John said, opening his eyes to meet Paul’s gaze, intense and heated, and Paul complied, repeating the movement again, rubbing his crotch against John’s over and over as John gasped under him, fingers digging into his backside to urge him on. “More…” 

Paul groaned as he pressed down harder. He started pulling at the neck of John’s shirt, exposing more skin until he leaned in and latched his mouth onto John’s collarbone. Sucking and kissing the skin there, his hands drifted to take a hold of John’s shirt. 

“Off,” he muttered, and John huffed as he forced himself up for a moment. His shirt was quickly discarded, and Paul immediately fell back on top of John to continue his previous administrations, his mouth finding one of John’s nipples. Closing his lips around it, he gave a suck, causing John to emit a low moan as he arched his back. 

“Shit…”

Paul kept his mouth there as he reached back to take a hold of John’s wrists, sucking lightly and rubbing his tongue over it. He pulled John’s hand off his arse and raised them both up, pressing them down onto the bed above John’s head instead. Looking up at John through his lashes, he held his gaze for a moment while pulling at the nipple with his teeth, before kissing his way to John’s armpit, feeling the man shiver under him at the way his tongue travelled over his skin. 

When he finally reached his goal, he closed his eyes and buried his nose in John’s right armpit, inhaling deeply and moaning at the musky masculine scent. 

John groaned at the feeling, his arm jerking at the somewhat ticklish feeling, but Paul had expected that, and tightened his hold on John’s wrist, keeping him firmly in place as he pressed in deeper, breathing in the scent of him. 

From the corner of his eye, Paul could see John watching him as he sniffed at the skin, hips inching up impatiently, his eyes wide still, no matter how often Paul did this. Paul knew John didn’t quite understand his obsession with his armpits, deep, sweaty, and almost hairless as they were. But Paul didn’t care whether John understood or not. He had always loved John’s armpits. And after long days like this, after they had been out walking through the city all day, he loved to bury his nose in them, to sniff at John’s scent, so strong and masculine it caused Paul’s cock to throb in his trousers. 

It was intoxicating, the smell of him. It shouldn’t have been. Both the smell and the taste was too musky and sour, but Paul loved it, and he couldn’t quite get enough of it. There was still a hint of the deodorant John had used in the morning, a whiff of citrus, mixed with John’s natural scent that had proved to be so much stronger. 

He pressed in deeper, trying to get more of his smell and rubbing his face into it, moaning as the scent infiltrated his nostrils. It only made him only want more. The few light hairs tickled Paul’s face, and with a needy little sound, Paul pressed his lips to the damp skin, kissing it a few times, before finally parting his lips and flicking his tongue out. 

“Paul…” John moaned in a kind of half giggle as Paul licked at the little hairs, the tip of his tongue teasing the sensitive skin, and when Paul finally licked a full stripe over it, the giggle transformed into a groan. His hands jerked against Paul’s hold and giving in, Paul released one, allowing John to tangle a hand into his hair, pressing him closer as he kissed and licked at John’s armpit without a hint of embarrassment. 

There was something oddly intimate about it, smelling John there, where most of John’s other lovers had never gone, where John smelled most purely of himself. It made him feel possessive, having this part of John that was purely his. With something between a growl and a moan, Paul sucked at the skin, soft and wet now with his spit. 

He worked at John’s armpit for a while longer, licking and kissing as he tried to drown himself into his lover’s scent, practically worshipping it as John rutted up against him. Paul’s cock was hard and leaking, no doubt ruining his underwear, and when John’s hand fell from his hair to move between their bodies, he let out a needy growl, buckling into John’s hand. 

“Please,” he muttered in a faint voice into John’s skin, and to his relief, John started to make quick work of both their trousers. Undoing them, John took both of their cocks out and into his hand, stroking them together as Paul buckled into the tight grip of his hand, moaning deeply as he bit down the skin of John’s armpit. He was already too far gone, his orgasm closer than he had expected. With a desperate moan he tried fucking himself into John’s fist, whining at the feeling of the man’s hard cock against his own, heavy and hot. 

He guessed John wasn’t far from his own orgasm either, judging by the moans he was letting out. Not quite wanting to end this yet, Paul pulled away and began kissing his way down, licking over John’s chest and downwards towards his crotch. Taking over from John, he wrapped his hand around his lover’s shaft and gave him a few quick pulls. 

Before John could say anything, Paul had already leaned in, lying down between John’s legs to take the other man’s cock into his mouth, pulling a deep low groan from John’s throat as he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. 

“Oh Christ…” John moaned, inching his hips up to beg for more, and Paul smirked, always loving what he could do to John with his mouth. Placing his hands on John’s hips, he pushed them back down, holding them in place as he sucked a little harder, teasing John for a moment before taking in more, letting John slide deeper and deeper into his mouth as the man trembled underneath him. 

It was clear John was already close, and rather than drag it any out longer, Paul began sucking with fervour, bobbing up and down and taking his lover as deep as he could. Opening his throat, he took John down as deep as he could manage, his nose buried the curls at the base of John’s cock, taking in the scent that he loved so much. 

John’s hands moved into his hair, stroking and pulling as he moaned Paul’s name, and soon, he was coming, throwing his head back as Paul sucked him through his orgasm, swallowing it all down with his eyes closed.

When he pulled off, John lay panting on the bed, his arm slung over his eyes while he caught his breath. Paul smiled at the sight, satisfied with a job well down, and placed a sweet gentle kiss to John’s inner thigh before moving his way back up, draping himself over the man. His own cock was still throbbing in his trousers, but he ignored it for now in favour of watching John catching his breath. 

John’s armpit was exposed, and Paul smirked to himself before leaning in and licking a teasingly little stripe right there. John’s body jerked, and then the man was trying to wriggle his way out of Paul’s hold as much as the small bed would allow.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no,” he said, somehow managing to break free, and Paul broke into amused, joyous laughter.

“Not again,” John insisted, but he was smiling as he looked up at Paul, who smirked back at him. 

“Spoil sport,” he said and winked before leaning in to kiss him, humming contently as John wrapped his arms around him to hold him close. 

“You gonna return the favour?” Paul asked as he broke the kiss. And when he saw the look in John’s eyes, he knew he hadn’t really needed to ask. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm behind two days now, which honestly, isn't too bad. Tomorrow's fic will be for the prompt "photography/videotaping".
> 
> And thank you, chut, for reading this through with me again! Editing together is so much better.


End file.
